


Tutto a posto tutto bene

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Seb, Silvestrone 2017, dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Ben quattro giorni interi separati, dall'Austria alla Gran Bretagna nel 2017. Ma quando ti sei appena messo ufficialmente insieme sono un'infinità. Finalmente è tempo di un altro Gran Premio e se poi mentre Seb si annoia trova delle foto di Lew che balla reggetton con altre donne, cosa vorrà fare in camera di notte?





	Tutto a posto tutto bene

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è demenziale per tutto il tempo, poi nel finale c’è quella che io chiamo una piccola chicca che sono sicura piacerà a tutti. Comunque tutto questo è ambientato a Silvestrone, per cui si sono messi insieme praticamente da meno di una settimana. Guardando le foto di quel GP del 2017, ho notato alcune in particolare dove sono loro due con Kimi e sembrano i sewis il team e Kimi l’infiltrato, in una addirittura Seb gli tocca il culo così apertamente e senza ritegno. Il tema però è il ballo, ho fatto qualche ricerchina e ho scoperto che Lewis fa qualche mossetta e poi alla festa delle Barbados con Rihanna c’erano foto sue che faceva il reggetton con delle donne, fra cui appunto lei. So che Lewis è amico di tutti quelli che sono famosi (e non) e quindi ho immaginato che tutto questo (e Val) potesse stuzzicare un po’ troppo la gelosia di Seb (e questo è il suo POV) che però sarà il tema principale della prossima fic che sto scrivendo. E basta che sto parlando troppo. Buona lettura! Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

TUTTO A POSTO TUTTO BENE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb245.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb139.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb138.jpg)

  
Sto parlando con Kimi in una delle stanze dei piloti in attesa della prima conferenza della settimana, siamo appena arrivati. Da qualche parte arriva una musica allegra latina, un qualche tormentone che ho odiato dal primo momento all’ultimo e sto giusto pensando ‘ma come, ancora questa?’ Quando una piccola valanga mi investe facendomi dare quasi una testata a Kimi che in tutta risposta si limita a smettere di parlare, ma sostanzialmente non fa nulla.   
\- SEB! - La sua vocina squillante mi da conferma che queste braccia strette al mio collo sono le sue e che a cavalcarmi come uno stallone è Lewis.   
Beh, se non ricordo male in Austria l’ho cavalcato io, comunque.   
Mi giro subito per controllare chi c’è nella stanza e sono lieto di constatare che non ci siamo altri che noi.   
\- Pensavi che fossi così idiota da saltarti addosso senza controllare? -   
\- Vuoi che rispondo davvero? - Dico tenendomelo comunque sulla schiena, lui sembra una scimmia avvinghiato a me e la sensazione mi riempie di gioia, la stessa che è evidente riempie lui. Poi torno a guardare Kimi che non fa una piega.   
\- È colpa sua, non ha fatto nemmeno mezzo sguardo strano! Impassibile come una sfinge! - Lew ride contro il mio collo ed io piego la testa di lato per i brividi che questo gesto scatena, ma scende subito dopo perché in queste parti non sai mai che succede finché non succede, bisogna stare pronti.   
\- Cosa dovevo fare, i segnali di fumo? Una scimmia ti sta per attaccare? - Risponde tranquillo Kimi, io e Lewis scoppiamo a ridere.   
\- Perché non sei così spiritoso davanti ai media? - Kimi lo guarda e ancora una volta non fa nemmeno un inclinazione diversa, così io ridendo rincaro la dose di Lewis ai danni del povero Kimi.   
\- Lui odia i media non darebbe mai la soddisfazione di dimostrare che è umano. -   
\- Allora odia anche noi visto che non lo fa nemmeno con noi! - Io piego le labbra sorpreso.   
\- Beh ma con me sorride ogni tanto e quando non ci vede nessuno. - continueremmo a torturare Kimi se da queste casse sugli angoli non arrivasse l’ennesima schifezza che mi fa fare una smorfia mentre alzo gli occhi al cielo. Contemporaneamente a questo, Lewis si mette a ballare illuminandosi, muovendo le anche, il culo e i piedi come se fosse in una pista da ballo e non nei pressi di una di automobili.   
Mi fermo mentre dice spumeggiante battendo le mani:   
\- Oh ma che bella questa! Adoro Jay! -   
Suppongo si riferisca al cantante. J Balvin?   
Lo chiama Jay, sarà suo amico anche lui. Tanto sono tutti suoi amici. Mentre ci penso lui si gira davanti a me accentuando i movimento sexy di bacino, lo fa apposta lo stronzo. Mi lecco le labbra con un sorrisino malizioso ed affamato.  
È tutto a posto, va tutto bene.   
\- Giuro che se fate qualche cosa di porno davanti a me mi cavo gli occhi. - Esclama Kimi alle nostre spalle interrompendo l’avanzata delle mie mani sul suo culo. Scoppiando a ridere Lewis smette di sculettare e contemporaneamente ci chiamano per iniziare la conferenza.  
  
Comunque la mia mano completa l’operazione durante le foto delle qualificazioni sempre mie, di Lewis e Kimi dall’altra parte per i fattacci suoi che sembra lì per caso e che invece siamo io e Lewis i compagni di team.   
Perché prima o poi la mia mano doveva appollaiarsi dove gli compete e cosa mi compete se non il suo piacevole sedere?   
Lewis scatta sull’attenti e salta automaticamente verso di me, appiccicandosi al mio fianco per coprire il più possibile il mio braccio e la mia mano che girovagano in posti che non dovrebbero essere resi pubblici.   
E nessuno lo saprà, ma che sia chiaro a te, caro Lewis, tu sei mio.   
Dopo queste foto, lui mi lancia uno sguardo sbieco che è tutto un programma, io lo saluto facendogli l’occhiolino per poi andarmene con Kimi dal nostro team.  
Chissà se poi riesco a fargli una sorpresina...   
  
\- Com’è che si fa quindi? - Chiedo finalmente chiudendo la porta, non ne potevo più del giorno e degli impegni! Ma come si fanno ad avere tutti quegli impegni? Non dovremmo solo correre e basta?   
\- Cosa? - Chiede Lewis mentre si prende il colletto della maglia e se lo sfila da sopra la testa rimanendo in uno splendido torso nudo che mi fa partire subito un sorriso d’apprezzamento.   
\- Quel balletto tipico che si fa che sembra una scopata da dietro! - Io e la finezza siamo una cosa sola. Lewis mi fissa spalancando gli occhi e piega le labbra all’ingiù in un misto fra lo stupore ed il felice.   
\- Vuoi imparare il reggetton? -   
\- Cos’è, ha anche un nome ora? - Chiedo divertito mentre mi tolgo anche io la maglia. Lui scoppia a ridere e la stanza che abbiamo preso di nascosto a tutti si illumina a giorno. O almeno io la vedo luminosa.   
\- Certo che ce lo ha! Ma come ti viene su così? Non sei tipo da reggetton! - Alzo le spalle aprendomi i pantaloni che mi tolgo e rimango in slip. Ovviamente che sono un tipo da slip, Lewis lo nota ironico mentre mostra che invece lui è tipo da boxer e nemmeno troppo aderenti ovviamente, perché lui ce l’ha troppo grande, non può stare stretto nei vestiti!  
\- No è che mi chiedevo come diavolo fate a fare cose così volgari e a farle spacciare per balli, insomma, a me sembrano più scopate in mezzo alla folla, ci metti solo una canzone di merda sotto e la spacci per ballo! - Commento acido.   
\- Ed i vestiti! Dove metti i vestiti? - Puntualizza divertito mentre cerca qualcosa nel telefono.   
\- Oh beh dimenticavo, se ci sono i vestiti, va tutto bene. -   
\- Per caso hai visto queste foto? - A questo punto mi mostra il telefono dove su internet ha tirato fuori le foto che avevo visto prima mentre mi annoiavo in attesa del nostro momento. Evviva la notte!  
Mi imbroncio e faccio una smorfia.   
\- E passi Rihanna! Se quella ti vuole tu corri, chiunque tu sia! - Non si discute.   
\- Siamo amici. - Risponde al volo.   
\- E che novità! - Poi rincaro infervorato: - Ma tutte le altre? Su quante avrai strofinato il tuo bel pisello gigante? - Lewis scoppia a ridere chiudendo il telefono. - E la cosa più allucinante è che sembri convinto, hai quella faccia da ‘adesso me le faccio tutte guardate bene!’ Quegli occhiali del cazzo ti danno un’aria da etero tamarro che... - Continuerei all’infinito se non mettesse ad un volume ragionevole una di quelle canzoni definite da me di merda, suppongo sia questa cazzo di reggetton. Improvvisamente mi zittisco, lascio la frase a metà sul ‘che’ visto Lewis che si gira ed inizia a fare quel balletto che ho visto in foto. Praticamente mi si piazza davanti e comincia a strofinare letteralmente a ritmo di musica il sedere, e che sedere, contro il mio bacino.   
Tanto che la mia erezione non tarda a sentirsi e finisce che è proprio quello, attraverso le stoffe della biancheria intima, che finisce ripetutamente contro e strofinato sui suoi glutei, lui si alza ed abbassa con la schiena piegando le ginocchia e raddrizzandole a seconda del movimento della schiena.   
Ed io spalanco la bocca e finisco per tenergli i fianchi e stare fermo impalato in questo ballo che improvvisamente mi piace. A patto che lo faccia con me!   
Lewis ride vedendo che apprezzo, si raddrizza e si appoggia a me, il volto verso il mio continuando a strofinarsi tutto.   
\- Questa che faccio è la parte della donna, l’uomo dovrebbe muoversi un po’ rimanendo sostanzialmente dritto, ma sempre strofinando il bacino contro il culo dell’altra persona. - Sorrido malizioso.   
\- Però prima c’è una cosa che mi dà fastidio... - E con questo gli tolgo i boxer a lui e gli slip a me. Lewis smette di muoversi perché ride troppo e tutto l’erotismo va a quel paese mentre finisco che rido anche io e lui chiude la musica, girando ora nudi per la camera.   
\- E così ora conosci il reggetton! Ti piace? -   
\- Solo se lo fai con me! Giuro che se ti rivedo a farlo con altre puttane come quelle... - Lewis si avvicina e mi si ferma davanti guardandomi provocatorio e sexy. Lo sa che mi piace, sa che mi piace ogni muscolo e centimetro di lui. Anche il piercing al suo naso, mi piace.   
\- Nemmeno con Rihanna? - Piego la testa di lato.   
\- Con lei solo se mi inviti! - Così scoppia a ridere ma io gli prendo il labbro carnoso coi denti tirandolo per rimproverarlo, finisce che glielo succhio e che poi mi propone la sua lingua. Gli succhio anche quella fino a che Lewis la ritira crudele per prendermi per i fianchi e riprendere a parlare:   
\- Perciò ti dà fastidio se faccio il macho donnaiolo in giro? -   
\- Non mi interessa della tua reputazione, se esageri sappi che sono vendicativo! - A questo Lewis esclama spontaneo:   
\- NO! MA DAVVERO?! - Io gli prendo le guance e gliele pizzico, ma lui continua spingendomi verso il letto sempre su questa linea di presa in giro: - No perché credevo che spingermi con l’auto dopo avermi tamponato per rimediare a qualche presunto torto ricevuto, fosse del tutto normale e per niente vendicativo! - Dalle guance passo alle chiappe che gli afferro e pizzico forte, lui squittisce e mi dà uno schiaffo istintivo nelle mie, ma io non squittisco come una ragazzina, nonostante si vedranno anche le sue impronte digitali.   
Alla fine arriviamo al letto e smettiamo di distruggerci i sederi.   
\- Se non la smettiamo non godrò mai quando infilerai il tuo sufficientemente passabile pisello dentro di me! - Non so come gli vengono, ma è una provocazione continua.   
\- Attento mister bel pisello gigante che quel famoso lato vendicativo sta per uscire. - Lewis sguscia dalle mie mani e si lascia cadere sul letto dove sale ed indietreggia succhiandosi un dito che poi infila fra le gambe e poi va dritto nella sua apertura.   
\- Oh ma lo spero proprio... non ne posso più di aspettare e limitarmi a salutarti davanti a tutti di continuo! - Si succhia un altro dito e se lo rimette lì stendendosi, le gambe aperte. Oh Cristo Santo. - Perché sai... - Intanto mi lecco il palmo e mi strofino l’erezione masturbandomi e lubrificandomi con la saliva, mentre lui praticamente si prepara da solo. - Non vedevo l’ora di avere le tue mani addosso a me, ma non per qualche pacca amichevole sulla spalla o a stringermi la mano... - Mi lecco la mano e continuo a bagnarmi e a masturbarmi mentre mi succhio il labbro famelico riempiendomi della visione che mi porge, maledetto come osi? - Le tue mani le voglio sui miei fianchi mentre mi prendi e mi possiedi con la tua mancanza di tatto e romanticismo. - Ridacchio e al diavolo, siamo abbastanza pronti.  
Salgo sul letto e mi infilo fra le sue gambe aperte, lui smette di penetrarsi da solo, mi avvento sulla sua bocca aperta che aspetta la mia, mi accoglie, mi si dà e finalmente ci intrecciamo e ci fondiamo. Quanto amo la consistenza così morbida ed umida della sua bocca che si intreccia alla mia, non la voglio lasciare ma poi ricordo che ho sotto di me un’altra cosa che amo e mi ci butto.  
Il suo corpo perfetto, la sua pelle scura che mi ricorda la mia amata cioccolata, i suoi tatuaggi.   
Mi fermo sul leone e sul suo capezzolo, succhio e mordicchio scendendo sui suoi addominali che guizzano mentre ci arrivo. Mi dà tutto ed io mi prendo ogni cosa.   
Lecco il suo inguine per poi succhiare la sua erezione già grande che dentro la mia bocca inizia a pulsare e mi riempie fino in fondo alla gola. Non è una questione di cosa ma di chi, potrebbe essere anche orribile e deforme o chissà che mostriciattolo, ma io ormai sono perso. Non riesco a non desiderare tutto di lui, a non volere ogni cosa.   
Non so come si arriva a questi livelli, ma dopo il suo membro duro scendo sulla sua piccola apertura che si è stuzzicato abbastanza da solo, gliela lecco e mi ci immergo per un po’ chiudendo gli occhi.   
Il suo corpo è liscio, non c’è niente che mi disturbi e se ci fosse andrebbe bene comunque.   
Mi divoro tutto fino a che lo sento gemere abbandonato al piacere che gli trasmetto e spinge col bacino.   
Così stacco la bocca, mi appoggio, lo guardo affamato e lui con gli occhi liquidi come il petrolio alza le braccia sopra la sua testa afferrando le lenzuola sotto.   
E così ciao, come si dice.   
Io vado e non torno più. Mi butto in lui e non voglio uscire, non voglio tornare a casa, non voglio fare più niente altro.   
Una spinta e gli sono dentro, lui alza le gambe aperte ai lati, le apre ed io mi schiaccio su di lui, mi avvolge le braccia intorno al collo, le sue labbra sulle mie, ma poi inizio a spingere più forte e vigoroso e lui soffoca i gemiti contro la mia spalla mentre io cerco di fare altrettanto sul materasso. Perché invece vorrei gridare e so che anche lui vorrebbe. Si abbandona del tutto e non so se saremo in grado di non fare sesso ogni santa notte nei circuiti, non so nemmeno in che diavolo di gran premio siamo, per un momento non ricordo neanche se è giovedì o venerdì. Non so più niente.   
So solo che lui avvolge le gambe intorno alla mia vita, mi si aggrappa come una scimmia adorabile e si sincronizza coi miei movimenti, col mio ritmo che cresce mentre spingo sempre più impetuoso.   
Tutto cresce vertiginosamente e veniamo insieme, ansimanti, follemente eccitati, sudati ed accaldati.   
Il suo che macchia le nostre pance e fa contrasto col suo colore splendido, mentre su di me si perde perché... ridacchio.   
\- Siamo i Ringo boys! - Esclamo realizzando solo ora quanto contrasto facciano le nostre pelli. La sua non è proprio nera, ma confronto alla mia lo sembra. Io sono latte sul serio.   
Lui mi bacia il collo e risale sul lobo succhiandolo.   
\- Mmm io amo il latte... - E va bene, possiamo anche riprendere, basta che mi dai un po’ per riavermi...   
Giro la testa e lo bacio di nuovo.   
\- Ed io la cioccolata. - Lui ridacchia sornione mantenendo gli occhi chiusi e le braccia intorno al mio collo nella pace totale dei sensi.   
\- Non avevo dubbi! -   
  
\- Cosa hai detto a Val? - Chiedo dopo un po’ che me lo sto coccolando carezzandogli la schiena sulle scapole che sporgono, è un punto che mi piace toccare di continuo. Questa e la sua spalla, perché la consistenza dei suoi muscoli ho scoperto è piuttosto piacevole e sulla spalla lo trovo perfetto. È così sodo.   
\- Così di punto in bianco? - Chiede perplesso intrecciando le dita alle mie.   
\- Sì... Kimi lo sa, gli ho detto in caso di coprirci ma che tornavo domani mattina. -   
\- Ma senti, che mi dici di lui? Sicuro che non provi nulla? In fondo parla e ride solo con te, è strano per uno così! - Io ridacchio e gli mordicchio le dita allacciate alle mie.   
\- Sei geloso di Kimi? Come si fa? -   
\- Senti chi parla! Perché mi hai chiesto di Val? -  
\- Perché ti muore dietro, se decidi di dirgli di noi voglio che stai attento alla sua reazione! Vedrai che tu non te ne accorgi ma... - Lewis si mette a cavalcioni su di me, proprio piazzato con l’erezione sulla mia, e mi guarda improvviso con gli occhi belli che ridono divertiti.   
\- Sebastian Vettel, non mi dirai che sei davvero un tipo geloso? Prima pensavo scherzassi. -   
\- E anche l’altra domenica in Austria? - Ci ripensa.   
\- Oh vendicativo e geloso, che combinazione terribile! - Risponde carezzandomi le labbra divertite sulle mie.   
\- Hai dimenticato ottuso ed insensibile! - Ricordo come mi ha definito sempre domenica scorsa. Quante cose in una sola giornata.   
Lewis ride e mi bacia ancora con le mie mani che scivolano sulle curve invitanti del suo sedere.   
\- Penso che ho un debole per i casi difficili! - Risponde ritirando la bocca che mi riprendo sollevando la testa verso la sua, non posso di certo staccare le mani dalle sue belle natiche.   
\- Un romantico, sensibile e dolce che perdona tutto? Forse ci siamo proprio trovati! - Perché io non mi sarei mai perdonato al suo posto e ricordare come gli tremava la voce quando parlava di me o quando parlava a me... ricordare gli occhi sull’orlo del pianto mi devasta. Sono contento di essere rinsavito in tempo. E sono contento che siamo così diversi. Guai se era come me.   
\- Ci innamoriamo di quello che noi non abbiamo, no? Altrimenti ameremmo noi stessi se fossimo uguali. - Con questa uscita filosofica ma verissima, sorrido ed annuisco colpito.   
\- Hai ragione. Ci innamoriamo. - Ed il resto per me non conta. 


End file.
